Resources
'Resources' Resources are the be-all and end-all for Traders in SWG, hence this chapter explains resource classes, resource stats, quality versus bulk, and more. To have or not to have the required resource classes in stock makes the difference between possible and impossible; their quality determines success or failure. Let's start with the foundation. 'Resource Classes' Resources are organized in classes, such as Inorganic and Organic. These are further split into subclasses, and so forth. Altogether this forms the tree-like view that is seen at the survey device where you can fold and unfold resource classes; see Resource Tree or the Resource Info section of SWGAide. Only resources of the most specific resource classes do spawn in the worlds so that they are possible to harvest. The higher up the tree the more generic are the classes, but many schematics just call for generic resource classes, such as for your survey devices. A bottom-up example: a resource that spawns is a Desh Copper which is a subclass of Copper, a subclass of Non-Ferrous Metal, a subclass of Metal, a subclass of Mineral which finally is a subclass of Inorganic. A top-down example: Organic is the parent class for Creature Resources which is the parent class for Creature Structural, the parent for Hide, the parent for Wooly Hide, the parent for Tatooine Wooly Hide which can be harvested off of Banthas. A whopping 816 different resource classes exist in SWG, including the generic classes. Many schematics are really, really picky about which classes they call for, hence, always remember that a Schematic is king and it sets the rules. Different resource classes have different kinds of stats. For example Milk has Flavor (FL) which Copper does not. On the other hand, Milk does not have Conductivity (CD), a property that Copper has and potentially a Copper has much better CD values than most other Minerals. 'Resource Spawns' Type Name --- each new resource is assigned a unique type name which is forever unique at that galaxy. The lifetime of a resource is random but within a fixed range: 6 - 11 days for all Inorganic (except JTL resources) 6 - 22 days for all Organic 13 - 22 days for all JTL resources Resources spawn and deplete all the time and there is no pattern for dates and times For the planet you are at the survey device displays all available resources; all of them are always listed by name at the right-hand section. If a resource is listed in the device it must be found somewhere at that planet. Distribution over planet is at random: at a planet there are a random number of concentration peaks, each with a random maximum. This makes it for plenty of nice surveying tours! This also applies to creature resources, the yield is different at different areas of the planet but never zero; this "concentration" also change once in a while. Inorganic classes are limited so a that just a low number of classes are represented at the galaxy at any given time: The selection is semi-randomly determined, some classes spawn less often than others which makes some classes somewhat rare; more on this topic is read in Lunariel's guide. Organic classes always have one of each class available, no more than one and no less --- this also applies to Fiberplast. These resource classes are considered mandatory; however, at some planets no creatures exist from which to harvest some of the classes. Planetary resource classes have names such as Tatooinian Fiberplast or Corellian Fruit. However, Kashyyyk and Mustafar are expansion planets, not core planets, and only a small set of planetary resource classes spawn there. Non-planetary classes spawn at one or several random planets; no pattern exists for how many or at which planets these classes may spawn. However, JTL resources spawn at just one planet, randomly chosen when one spawns. Space resources are special because they have fix values for the stats and they have generic names that never change. In this respect they are very similar to recycled resources. 'Resource Depletion' Once a particular resource has depleted it will never ever spawn again; other resources of that class will spawn eventually but never with that unique name. When a particular resource depletes at one planet it depletes at the entire galaxy, within minutes. When a mandatory resource class depletes it takes from minutes up to a few hours until its replacement spawns. 'Resource Stats' Resource stats --- there are 11 different characteristics for resources, these are known as stats, here with their common acronyms: CD -- Conductivity CR -- Cold Resistance DR -- Decay Resistance ER -- Entangle Resistance FL -- Flavor HR -- Heat Resistance MA -- Malleability OQ -- Overall Quality PE -- Potential Energy SR -- Shock Resistance UT -- Unit Toughness In-game they are always ordered the same, though not alphabetically: ER, CR, CD, DR, FL, HR, MA, PE, OQ, SR, UT. Only those stats that have values are listed, not stats that are foreign to the class. A particular resource class has a set of specific stats but lacks other stats; for example Metals have Conductivity which Flora does not, but Flora has Flavor which Inorganic does not. Some classes have just two stats but others have up to eight stats (Space resources have just OQ). Stat values --- a new resource is assigned random values for its stats. These values are in the range 1 and 1000 or within an interval that is defined by caps... Capped stats --- many resource classes have upper and/or lower caps on their stats; this sets a strict interval for possible values of that stat. Only upper caps are considered in the crafting process --- see chapter 8, section "Resource Caps". However, lower caps warrants minimum values, which is good. For quality schematics, the stats that are specified by a schematic must have values close to upper caps; all other stats are ignored by that schematic. Remember that "Schematic is King" >> caps are determined by the resource classes a schematic calls for, not by what you are using, see chapter 8. For quality schematics, which stats that are important is different from one group of items to another. Schematics explicitly specify the stats and their weights, this information is read at the Datapad >> Draft Schematics, as well as at the appropriate crafting tool. It is rare to find resources with all of the specified stats close to their upper caps --- hence, because of supply and demand resource prices sometimes go crazy.